The Eye of the World
by timbuktu
Summary: Nineverah, femnaru, has been reborn in the Two Rivers. When a stranger named Moiraine appears, her world is thrown into chaos. She leaves her home with her friends, Rand, Mat and Perrin along with her sister Egwene and the Wisdom Nynaeve. When the Dark One begins to stir, her understanding of her world is challenged.
1. Chapter 1

**Nineverah is going to be the femnaru in this wheel of time crossover. Basically she's going to remember snippets of her previous life to get by. She was taken in by Bran al'Vere, the mayor of the Two Rivers, after she and Rand were found as babies in the Aiel waste. She's going to have the abilities of an Aes Sedai, surpassing those of ****Nynaeve**** after she has been trained. She doesn't have Kyuubi and I've got an idea on what to do about its absence; so, onward with the story.**

Nineverah did not know what it was that made the village council, as well as Nynaeve, who was the village Wisdom enter her home in such a ditzy. She had immediately run up to the top floor in order to eavesdrop on the conversation between the peddler, Padan Fain, and the council.

"Nineverah," The voice of Master al'Vere rocketed up the stairs.

"Yes, father?" Nineverah responded apprehensively. She had an inkling of an idea that he had seen her rush up the stairs. She walked down and stood shyly in front of the scrutinizing look of Cenn Buie.

"Would you wait outside please girl? The council and Master Fain have some serious business to talk about." Nineverah nodded before pulling her golden braid of hair over her shoulder to rest over her bosom and walked out.

Before she walked out, she heard Nynaeve whisper conspiratorially to her father. "Bran al'Vere, your daughter has some great potential to become a Wisdom so does her younger sister Egwene."

"Nynaeve now is not the time. I realize you've been training Egwene but if Nineverah has not volunteered, it means she doesn't want to be Wisdom. Now, can we move on to the more important things?"

Nineverah shut the door to see the Gleeman, Thom Merrilin, juggling a number of balls. She walked up to hear his words.

"How Goodwife Karil Cured Her Husband of Snoring. King Darith and the fall of the House of-" The flow of words from his mouth immediately stopped as he snatched the balls from the air. Nineverah noticed Rand al'Thor who she knew had a fancy for her sister, Egwene, who was currently standing amidst the crowd. Nineverah was older than her sister by a winter, meaning that Rand was older than her by a winter. She saw Matrim Cauthon, the village troublemaker, alongside Perrin Aybara the blacksmith's apprentice.

Nineverah followed Thom's eyes and was slightly surprised to see Moiraine standing in the crowd. Thom stood for a moment before bowing after making his balls disappear with his multicolored cloak. "Pardon me; you are not of this district?"

Ewin, the young boy which followed Mat, Perrin and Rand whispered hurriedly to Thom. "That's the Lady Moiraine."

Thom blinked then bowed deeper. "Forgive me, ah, Lady. I meant no disrespect." Nineverah noticed the atmosphere begin to wind down so she decided to make her leave. She nodded to Egwene before heading into the Westwood. There was always something about being surrounded by nature which calmed her. Ever since she was a young child she caught glimpses of fantastic feats in her dreams and she always tried to replicate them. She was able to, to some extent but all she could was to run fast for long distances and move quickly among the trees. With her talents she had been able to head to the Mountains of Mist and return rather quickly. Her father often looked disapprovingly at her.

Walking around the trees, she felt the nape of her neck prickle. She turned to see a raven in a tree gazing disconcertingly at her. She picked up and threw a stone as hard as she could, but it simply flew away. Turning to head home, because she was some distance from it, she saw a figure in a black cloak. What scared her about this person was that a hood effectively shadowed his entire face and the wind which blew didn't even move his cloak. A horse stood nearby. Nineverah assumed it to be his. She backed away slowly and cursed when her brown woolen cloak caught at a branch.

The figure began to move forward, except that he didn't have a gait. He appeared to glide across the ground.

Nineverah felt fear grip her and she couldn't move. When she saw the cruel smile on his lips, she shook herself out of her reverie and pulled at her cloak and began to run. She turned to see the figure moving effortlessly through the trees and he was covering ground quickly. Nineverah became desperate and quickly climbed a tree before leaping away through the canopies. She watched the rider stand there as still as a statue before she lost sight of him.

Nineverah slid down one of the larger trees of the Westwood and she waved as Rand and his father, Tam, departed with their mare to their farm. Tam gave her a knowing nod with amusement in his eyes before turning and striking conversation with his son.

She looked back into the forest and felt a chill as the shadows of the evening sun lengthened. She returned to the inn. Nineverah saw Egwene give her a strange look, but she just shook her head and returned to her room. She noticed her mother and father had still not returned. She assumed that they had gone to lend a helping hand in the preparations of Bel Tine.

Nineverah noticed Moiraine in the hallway giving her a piercing gaze before she returned calmly to her room. Nineverah closed her door and attempted to calm her still racing heart. She was never one to believe in stories, but what she had seen was eerily similar to that of the Myrddral, one of the Dark One's minions.

Nineverah scolded herself for barking at shadows and got undressed before slipping into her cot and falling asleep with the unfriendly night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the other chapter. I'm writing this more for myself I absolutely adore the series but I would like to share the genre with you. Hope you like the next installment.**

Nineverah awoke to the sounds of screams and the smell of smoke. She quickly got out of bed in her night shift and pulled her woolen cloak around her body. She pushed her door open violently and was astonished to witness an inferno licking at the dry wood floor of the inn. Suddenly, the tongues of flame were blown away and Moiraine's guard, Lan, swept in and picked her up while she kicked and screamed and exited into the night.

When she had been placed on the ground, Nineverah looked around and noticed grotesque individuals. They were hulking in their form with varying heads of animals. They tore down houses with minimal effort. Trollocs! Nineverah recognized the creatures from the old tales.

Nineverah turned to see Moiraine in her swirling blue silk dress standing in the middle of a group of Trollocs. She was about to scream when Moiraine threw her hands in the air and lightning blasted them to smoking corpses on the ground.

One with a wolf's head turned then began to trudge ominously toward them, seemingly curious. Lan stood before Nineverah, pulling a sword like no other she'd ever seen. Lan moved with the grace of a predator and fought off the Trolloc. They moved away into the flurry of movement of people running away. The fires grew and the Trollocs, seemingly satisfied, turned and lumbered into the night.

It was a dizzying spell in which Nineverah found herself helping Nynaeve treat the wounded. It seemed that some people were dying and when she got frustrated at the idea of their deaths they would return from the edge. She and Egwene cut dresses and drapes in order to create makeshift bandages.

The gray light of the morning came and Nineverah and Egwene were exhausted but they could not rest, for many people needed help. They were on their way to the Calder's house when they saw Rand pulling a litter with a body on it.

"Oh no," Egwene began walking toward them. Nineverah, not knowing what to do, followed her with her hands fool of bandages.

"Rand, how are you?" Egwene asked quietly. She then turned to her sister. "Nineverah, I think it would be best if you returned to the Calder house."

"Egwene, just tell me who it is. I mean seriously, it's not like I should be worried, r-" Nineverah held her tongue when she noticed Rand's father, Tam, looking pale with his eyes roving aimlessly behind their lids. "Master al'Thor?" Nineverah rushed to his side and knelt near him. She moved aside the soiled bandage and noticed a fatal wound to his side. Tears came to her eyes and she turned away; placing the bandage back, not wanting Rand to see her tears.

Nynaeve walked out of the Calder house and examined Tam. She placed a new bandage over his wound and was about to walk away, but was stopped by Rand who turned her around.

"There's nothing I can do for him Rand."

"He's dying." Nineverah turned to see his tear streaked face.

"I know," Nynaeve replied quietly. Rand sagged to the ground.

"You have to do something; you have to. You're the Wisdom, you can heal him."

Nynaeve's face twisted in pain before it returned back into hollow indifference. "I know what my medicines can do. Don't you think I would have helped him if I could? There are those who need my help; People I _can_ help."

"I brought him to you as fast as I could." he mumbled.

"I know you did, but there are those who require my help now." She touched his cheek before walking away. Egwene hugged Rand. Nineverah couldn't hear what was being said between them, nor did she care at the moment. She looked at Tam's sallow face before walking away.

She did not know for how long she wandered the forests, but that which had been morning had become night. Fearing what might lurk in the shadows.

She returned to Emonds Field and walked into the inn. Nineverah walked into the first room only to notice that Marin and Bran stood side by side, looking worse for wear.

"Nineverah, my dear, I fear there is something which you need to know." She sat down in one of the chairs at the tables. Bran continued, "It happened a long time ago, but we cannot keep this secret from you anymore. My dear, Marin did not give birth to you."

A silence slithered in and Nineverah pulled at her braid of hair. Then anger began to rear its ugly head.

"Why didn't you tell me any sooner? Did you think-"

"Hush girl." Bran interrupted. "We didn't tell you because we were requested to love you as our own and that is what we did every day. Can you fault us for trying to keep you to ourselves?" Nineverah felt her anger subside. "You were found as a baby in the Aiel waste. By all accounts you should be dead; however, we are truly grateful to the creator that you are not."

Bran reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded cloth. He opened it to reveal a golden ring of a snake biting its own tail looped through a silver chain.

"This was found around your neck. The person who had found you would not tell us what it meant, but we noticed the same thing on Moiraine's finger." He put it in her hand. "We suspect that she will be leaving tonight. Rand spoke of something along those lines; we purchased one of the stronger horses. We will help you with about a week's food."

Marin spoke up, "Now dear, go wash up and you can go. You're a grown woman now and with the Trollocs from last night, you should be safer with Moiraine."

"Wait a moment. What about Egwene?"

"She's helping Nynaeve and when she comes back she'll be going with you. We love you girls too much to allow you to live in a place where death is imminent." Nineverah's mind was reeling but she slowly got up and headed to her room where a wooden pail of warm water was waiting. She stripped down and began to wash her body.

When she was done, she turned to her cot to find a dress so beautiful; it made her catch her breath. It was a white dress with a brown corset and billowing sleeves. She touched it and gasped when it felt as if it was liquid.

She put it on as well as her necklace. Finding a pair of fine leather boots, she stuck her feet in them and nearly giggled in euphoria at how soft they were. Marin walked in. "Nineverah, aren't you a sight to behold? That dress was made for you. I didn't even know Tam had something like this." Nineverah felt her cheeks grow warm. Marin al'Vere seldom gave compliments, even to her daughters. She walked up to Nineverah before braiding her hair and twisting her hair into a bun. Nineverah turned around hugging Marin hard. Marin held her before pulling her away and put her hand on her shoulders Nineverah nodded and walked downstairs. There on a chair sat a saddle and food wrapped up in a rolled up blanket. Master al'Vere was nowhere to be found. Nineverah assumed that he had gone to find Egwene. She found a black cloak and put it on.

She took her things and quietly sidled out. She headed to the stable but heard people speaking.

"If I heard wolves, I'd be sure Trollocs weren't anywhere in the area." Nineverah chose that moment to step forward, right in front of Lan's horse. He drew his sword before she could blink, but stopped when he saw her. He hissed before sheathing his weapon.

"What are you doing here?" Nineverah stepped back from his supposed fury. She saw Moiraine giving her a scrutinizing look.

"I am here to leave with you." She turned to see Rand, Perrin, Mat and Egwene on horses.

"Where did you get that ring?" Moiraine asked with a frown.

"That is a story I can only tell you in private."

"It doesn't matter now. Hide it under your dress." Nineverah pulled it back behind her collar.

"Is this another weave of the pattern?" Lan turned with slight irritation in his voice.

"Girl, hurry and saddle your horse. We've wasted enough time as is." Nineverah moved to the brown bay that was calmly chewing on hay. She began to methodically saddle it. She started when she felt Rand's hand on her own. He turned red and helped attach her bundles. He helped her on her horse and she smiled at him, but he walked away before she could thank him.

Lan rode out slowly and Moiraine followed with Egwene and Nineverah at her sides, and Mat, Perrin, Rand and Thom at the back. They rode quietly around the back of the stable yard and stopped when Lan held up his hand. A group of men ran passed holding an array of weapons and some were wearing armor.

When they moved away they slowly trudged forward. They crossed the Wine spring water and exited into the willows on the opposite bank. Nineverah heard the swish of the wings of a predator. She turned around and saw Rand looking up at the sky. She looked up just in time to notice a bat like creature against the faint glow of the yellow moon.

Lan rode back and grabbed Rand's arm. "What are you staring at boy? We need to keep moving."

Rand looked contemplative. "It was a large bat."

Lan looked at Moiraine. "Draghkar," Moiraine nodded.

"If the Myrddral is in control of one, he will find us soon enough. We need to get to Taren Ferry before the Myrddral and his Trollocs.

"A Draghkar," Egwene asked. "What is it?"

Thom spoke up in a hoarse voice. "Things far worse than half-men and Trollocs were created in the Age of Legends."

The dark could not hide the sharp look Moiraine gave Thom. Before anybody could speak, Lan began giving directions. "We take to the North road. If you want to live, follow my lead and don't stray behind."

With the billow of his cloak, he turned and they followed. After some time, they began to run. They ran in the night and passed shadows which seemed to hold enemies. After quite a while, they saw what appeared to be stars on the hills. _Watch Hill!_ Nineverah didn't realize they could move that quickly across land. She had not been certain her horse could keep up with the others, but she was not panting like the other horses and Lan's stallion. The others looked tired as well, but she felt fine. In fact, she felt as if she could run for days.

"Surely it should do us well to rest a few hours?" The gleeman's voice came as a whisper.

"No, only when we cross the Taren can we stop." Lan's strong voice came from the night.

"But we'd surely run the horses to death if we continued on tonight? Moiraine Sedai-" Rand held his tongue as he noticed Moiraine moving among the horses, and they would give a quiet neigh when she put her hand on them. Nineverah noticed them stand straighter. When Moiraine came to her horse and put her hand on its muzzle, Nineverah noticed Moiraine immediately put her hand down.

"Interesting that your horse should not be tired at all, Nineverah." Nineverah kept quiet.

"I didn't know she could do that." Rand said once their exchange was done.

"She can only do it for others not herself. You better pray that she is not tired before we reach Tar Valon."

"Tired before what?" Suddenly a screech was heard in the sky. The horses started panicking and everybody struggled to keep them under control. Rand's gray horse started dragging him before it calmed itself. The Draghkar was upon them. "Mount!" Lan barked out. The sky became quiet again. Nineverah and Egwene looked back to see Rand with the sword he had gotten from his father out facing the sky. Nineverah thought he looked like one of the heroes of old before looking away with her face burning.

"We need to get moving. The Draghkar would not have revealed itself if it had not informed the Myrddral of our position. It's going to track us; the only way we'll survive them is if we reach the Taren."

"Rand mount." Egwene and Nineverah said firmly when they noticed he was staring at the sky. He got on his horse and they began galloping again. They ran in a cluster despite Lan's protest. He gave up when they heard a piercing shriek in front of them. Suddenly a fog began to spring up. Surely it was too cold for a fog?

"Myrddral are sly. I am going to use their slyness against them." Moiraine's voice came as if in response to a question from Lan. They entered the fog and the cold of it made Nineverah shiver even in her cloak.

Lan encouraged them to stay close enough to see each others' silhouettes. They ran until the screams which filled the night faded. Nineverah did not know how long they rode but she began to feel as if she would never let go of her reins. Villages were a blur and the sound of the horses' hooves beating against the ground was muffled. Houses began looming before Lan shouted for them to stop. An unseen dog began barking at them before running away. Lan walked up to a house and began hammering at the door.

"I thought he said he wanted quiet." Moiraine muttered under her breath.

A man in a night shift opened the door with a lamp. He had a pointed nose and sharp features. "What is it that you want?"

"Master Hightower, we need to cross over on your ferry."

"I don't ferry anybody at night, even more so in this fog." He turned to close his door but Lan grabbed his wrist. He began piling coins on Master Hightower's hand. He stared as the mound of coins in his hand began to grow.

"Very well, I'll assemble my crew."

"That is good; we will wait for a short while." Lan said before turning and smoothly sliding off his horse. "We'll carry on moving on foot." Lan directed them to the wooden moor point of the ferry. After some time Lan pulled back his cloak to reveal his sword and did the same to Perrin revealing his hammer. Rand and Mat mimicked them revealing their sword and bow. Hightower returned with a group of rough clothed individuals. They put out a ramp which allowed the horses to walk across followed by their group. The ferry was cut loose and the strong currents of the water carried it. Having heard the stories of the Taren, the two rivers party stayed in the middle of the ferry. They got across and dropped onto the wooden landing. They walked their horses across.

"Wait, what about the rest of the coin you promised me?"

"You'll get it, as well as a silver coin for your helpers." The men couldn't resist and they got off the ferry.

Lan and Moiraine began putting coin in each of their hands. There was a creak and groan. Hightower turned around and with his helpers, tried to stop his ferry. It disappeared into the fog and a crash and swirl was heard.

"Whirlpool," One of the helpers said.  
"That's impossible; there are no whirlpools in the Taren." Hightower spoke up.

"It appears that you will not be able to ferry anyone for some time." Lan pulled out some more coins. "This should compensate you until you can get back onto your feet." Hightower looked at the coin again before snatching it and running with his helpers into the fog.

"Come along, before that Draghkar returns." They move up the bank before coming upon fallen trunks and moss and other greens. They walked among them before stopping. Lan disappeared before appearing crouched under a fallen tree trunk.

"The firewood which I had left here is still dry. We should be okay for a few hours." Moiraine turned to Egwene and Nineverah.

"You two come with me." Nineverah and Egwene looked at one another before following her as she crouched and slipped under the tree trunk. A stone tunnel made itself known and they exited into a wooden cave. They sat cross legged and warmed up a bit. Moiraine held her hand and Nineverah found herself feeling extremely tired.

"What I'm about to tell you is something very important. I believe that you two have the ability to be Aes Sedai. Egwene you are drawing near to your waking and Nineverah, you have already touched the source, quite often I'd wager. You are what we call a wilder." Nineverah gave her a puzzled look. "One who can use the source without formerly training as an Aes Sedai.

"What you have to understand is that the source is made of two parts; Saidin and Saidar. Saidin is tainted by the Dark One. It is like rancid oil sitting on pure water. Saidin is still pure, but you can't touch it without being affected by the taint. Saidar is the only safe part of the source to use. That is why the Red Ajah is often sent out to gentle men who can channel. A man who can channel will die without being gentled, a woman could too. Some of them become Wisdoms of their villages. Now, I will guide you Egwene and Nineverah." Moiraine took out a gem which she had held in her hair.  
"Does that hold the source?" Egwene asked.

"No child, nothing holds the source. Even an _angreal_ is merely a tool to access the source. This is just a pretty blue stone which can give off light."

Moiraine took Egwene's hands and put the stone in her hand. Egwene closed her eyes as she and Moiraine began to breathe slowly. The stone in her hand began to pulse strongly. Nineverah turned to see the men had entered the enclosure. Perrin and Mat shrunk back and Thom began warming his hands. She looked at Rand who was giving her a strained look. His eyes trapped her and she almost gave into his silent request but she shook herself and steeled her resolve. She heard his breathing begin to hasten.

Egwene's stone pulsed weakly. They opened their eyes.

"I thought I felt something but I can't be sure. Are you certain I can become one?"

"Of course, what you did takes some young women months to learn." Egwene turned to the men.

"Rand, I'm going to be an Aes Sedai." A bright smile spread on her face.

"Nineverah would you give me your hands dear?" Nineverah surrendered them. "Now I want you to surrender to the feeling you're going to begin feeling." She thought she felt a sweet river flowing then it began to grow stronger. Nineverah found a bubble of calm in the turbulent river of power. She felt as if she could do anything. Nineverah experimented and cut off a large portion and twisted it into the gem. That power seemed to settle over the gem turning it into a flower of crystal. Suddenly the power was cut off and Nineverah returned to herself.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Nineverah shook her head.

"To think that such a talent could be discovered. You will go far." Moiraine left Nineverah feeling more confused than before.

Moiraine put the new ornament back into her hair and settled herself on the cave wall. Nineverah turned to see Egwene looking at her. Egwene sidled closer to her sister and they both lay down with Egwene's head on Nineverah's shoulder. They succumbed to their exhaustion.

It took them a week to reach Baerlon. In that time, Lan had begun to teach the men how to use their weapons. Moiraine had taken Nineverah aside Egwene aside to begin their lessons. Egwene had to practice to access the source safely. Nineverah had begun to run through the weaves that younger Aes Sedai had to learn.

Nineverah would often notice Rand giving them fearful looks. She hadn't spoken to him for days. What surprised her most was that her dress did not appear worse for wear. Her cloak however appeared to be stiff with muck.

Nineverah noticed that she had had to loosen her corset twice in that week. She hadn't been breathing well because her bosom would compress her chest.

The horses carried them to Baerlon. The twenty foot high wooden wall was impressive with its watch towers.

"The gates of Baerlon are locked when night begins to fall. Make sure you don't make any noise. In this place you will address Moiraine as Alys and me as Andra." They rode up to wall and they were let through by a paid round man. They clung to the alleyways' shadows. After some time they came to a wooden fence. Lan reached into his pocket and wedged a dagger in between one of the gaps and it swung open like a gate. Nineverah realized that it was in fact a gate, evident to the latch on the other side.

They lead their horses into a stable yard. A portly gentleman walked out of what appeared to be an inn.

"Mistress, you have returned?"

"Yes, Master Mulch, however we will only be staying the night." Mulch led them into the inn and walked them through a bustling room.

"The inn is full I'm afraid. This winter was a long one so the miners have been down from the mountains for some time. Don't worry though, we'll fit you in, and your friends too." They walked up the stairs and were greeted by the sights of a round woman and a man with towels.

"Come with me dears." Moiraine, Egwene and Nineverah followed her to a room with copper baths and buckets of warm water. The woman entered and poured the buckets in. Nineverah, Moiraine and Egwene stripped. Nineverah couldn't help but admire the work that must have gone into her dress. It still flowed and no scent of her body could be detected on it. She put it down carefully and stepped into her bath. Looking down she noticed that her breasts had grown. She did not understand, they seemed fine before but now it appeared that she was going to have to keep her corset loose all together.

"Moiraine Sedai, why is it that we are not allowed to speak of the Trollocs in this city?"

"Hush child, the Dark One has ears everywhere." Egwene closed her mouth and sat in sheepish silence.

Nineverah finally spoke up. "Moiraine Sedai, what abilities are granted to an Aes Sedai physically? I see Lan doesn't get tired easily. Surely there must be some benefit to being an Aes Sedai?"

"The most I can tell you right now is that we Aes Sedai age slowly. Most if not Aes Sedai easily live until the ages of three hundred and that is taking into account the battles they enter. Using the power does this for one's self and please stop saying my true name. The Children of the Light are all over this city. You'd do well to guard your tongue." They settled into companionable silence. Moiraine soon left to meet with a woman named Min.

Nineverah loosened her hair before soaking it. Stepping out when the water began to cool, she grabbed a towel and dried her hair. She dressed again this time leaving her corset for the maid to take back to her room, before brushing Egwene's hair. The two had not had much time to care for one another as sisters should. They descended for a meal in a private dining hall.

Egwene still refused to speak to Rand, not that Nineverah could blame seeing as he had stopped speaking to them as soon they started training as Aes Sedai. Nineverah looked at him giving him a look of reassurance. His eyes lightened somewhat.

When the meal was over they retired to their rooms. Getting into bed, Nineverah became uneasy as she tossed and turned but then decided to get something warm to drink. She made sure that she was quiet as she stepped out into the bright hallway and gently closed the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs and went to the bar which was starting to swindle in merry making numbers. She passed a group of men at a table playing dice. They stared unnervingly at her as she waited at the bar and a warm goblet of spiced wine was set before her. She took a slow sip from it and enjoyed the exhilarating feeling of it coursing through her body.

Finishing her goblet she felt slightly dizzy as she placed it down on the table but turned abruptly as she almost fell to the floor. Correcting her footing, she began to walk back to the stairs. One of the men got up and stood in front of her.

"Where are you going beautiful? Don't you want to sit with us?" He put his hand on her shoulder and attempted to make her sit. Suddenly he was on the ground with Nineverah's foot on his throat. The other two men got up but stopped when Lan appeared at the door glaring. He motioned for her to head up the stairs which she did. They left a stale air behind.

Lan followed her and when they reached the top of the stairs, he led her to the dining hall. He sat her down and pulled a chair from the hearth and sat in front of her.

"What did you do to that man?"

"I don't know; it all happened so quickly. I-" Nineverah tried to explain in haste

"Girl, I know you are hiding something. You could not have taken down a man that size by chance. Tell me, who are you."

"I am Nineverah al'Vere, daughter of Bran and Marin al'Vere."

"You are lying again."

"What is it that you want of me?" Nineverah's voice tore itself through the stillness of the room.

"Keep your voice down. The Dark One has ears everywhere." Nineverah's cheeks became flushed as tears of frustration began to make their presence known. Lan leaned back and stared at her. She did not know how long it was that they sat that way. He finally leaned forward and gave her a stony look. "Who are you?"

"I already told you. I am Nineverah al'Vere. Now I would like to know; what is the point of this? What did I do to make you distrust me so?" Suddenly Lan was a blur as he pulled out a dagger and swung it to her throat. Nineverah's body reacted instinctively as she grabbed his arm and twisted the dagger away. She swung her leg and Lan lifted his other arm to block her kick. The impact caused him to roll through the wall of the neighboring room which was where Rand, Mat and Perrin were sleeping.

Mortified at what she had done, she began to cry but it ceased when Lan got up, albeit a bit shaky. She looked away from his piercing stare as she began to run. She ran down the stairs and out into the night. She entered the stable yard and began to cry in the far corner of the small vegetable patch.

She did not know what was happening to her. All of these different fragments of memories that should not be there were beginning to overwhelm her. She remembered flying through the air and not fearing the ground as she fell. She remembered cutting through men in the blink of an eye. She did not want any of it. She closed her eyes and shut them out. She refused to accept them. She had almost succeeded when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and jumped into Rand's arms. He held her until her crying became hiccoughs. Calming down, she realized that he clung to her for as much reassurance she was looking for. She pulled back and looked into Rand's eyes and they silently begged her to stay. The night disappeared and a feeling began to overwhelm her racing heart. Rand leaned into her and he rested his head on the top of hers. She heard him take a deep breath before she felt fingers lift her chin, turning her face to his as it came closer.

Nineverah struggled to fight against the feelings racing through her. This was Rand, a long time friend of hers. This was Rand! She wrenched herself from his embrace, breathing deeply. She shook her head spilling her golden strands around her shoulders.

"Rand, I'm sorry. I-I can't." She walked away in a hurry. Seeing Lan at the bottom of the stairs she walked guardedly past him. He eyed her until she disappeared around the bend of the stairs. Dabbing at the remaining moisture on her face, she let herself quietly into her room. Egwene was still asleep having seemingly slept through the entire debacle in the dining hall.

She crept into bed and let herself play around with a weave of fire. A small flame appeared in her hand and it felt surreal that it did not burn her. She looked at her sister sleeping peacefully and at Moiraine's bed which was strangely empty. Extinguishing her flame, she lied down and let herself drift among the heroes of old.

Waking up the next morning, Nineverah got out of bed and put on her corset. She was still displeased at how her bosom protruded. She put on her boots and whilst bent over, she saw Egwene's and Moiraine's neatly made beds.

"By the light and bloody ashes, they left me." She intoned incredulously. Nineverah opened up her pack and found a brown woolen cloak which she placed around her shoulder. She walked down the stairs in time to see Rand walk out the door. She was about to follow him until her stomach gurgled loudly. Embarrassed at the human reaction, she turned and headed to the kitchen.

"How are you dear? Here is a plate of fowl and potatoes." A smiling plump woman said whilst putting the plate in her hands and ushering her out. Slightly confused, she sat down at one of the tables, finishing her meal faster than she'd thought she could. Nineverah got up and walked out of the inn into a bustling street. The amount of people here was staggering. She almost lost herself amongst the frenzy of city dwellers.

Calming herself, she walked along the different streets admiring the different trinkets on display. She sometimes saw the merchants give her a disapproving glare when she eyed their stores too intently. She walked away from those. She found many things which interested her but one thing which captivated her most, was a beautiful green stone in the shape of a star. It somehow seemed familiar to her befuddled mind. So intent in her examination; she was thrown to the side when a man in ratty clothing ran past her.

Trying to find her balance she stumbled, but was caught by the arms of a handsome young man in a white uniform with a sun emblazoned over his heart. She flushed and righted herself. "Thank you for catching me, Sir-?"

"No sir needed. I am not a knight. You may call me Bornhald, and might I request your name?"

"My name is Nineverah."

"I see, a most beautiful name. Tell me, Nineverah, are you doing anything for the next while?"

"Um, no, I don't believe so."

"Would you care to join me for a midday stroll perhaps?" Nineverah nodded her consent and the two found quieter parts of the city to walk in.

"So Nineverah, what brings you to Baerlon."

"Oh, I'm from Deven Ride." The practiced lie flowed easily on her tongue. "I'm only here for a short period of time before I have to return." Nineverah turned to face him. "What brings you?"

"I am part of the Children of the Light. We have come to cleanse this city of the Dark One's taint." Bornhald did not notice Nineverah stiffen. He turned to look deeply into her eyes. "I must admit, I am smitten with you Nineverah."

"I am sorry Bornhald but we do not know each other well enough for such words; would you not agree?"

"And yet, it feels like I've known for a long time." Nineverah smiled awkwardly and began putting distance between the two of them. She saw his eyes begin to steel into an unrecognizable emotion.

"_Dark friend_."

"I am not. How could you accuse me of being something I am not?"Bornhald hissed before drawing his sword and heading straight at her. She backed away into a busy street and saw him staring furiously at her. He sheathed his blade and walked toward her. Nineverah ran into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

She walked back to the inn and sat on one of the chairs as she watched Thom perform. With a flourish of his patched cloak, the crowd erupted into applause. Thom bowed before the inn owner of the Stag and Lion stood up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, travelers and Baerlon citizens; we are going to have a dance so line up and let us begin." He called jubilantly. Nineverah shrugged off her cloak and stood next to a woman with dark hair. The fiddlers began their song and the women walked up to the men. The two parties met and the room exploded into dance. After moving quickly with the bearded man before her, she was spun and moved to her next partner which turned out to be Perrin. He nearly stumbled over his feet when he saw and she gave him a big smile. This didn't seem to help him as he couldn't match Nineverah's graceful twists and turns.

Nineverah gave him one last smile before spinning to her next partner. After some time, she met up with Rand and she felt confusion. It seemed that all her feelings for him had disappeared. Deciding to think of it at a later time, the dance drew to a close and she curtsied to her partner. She walked up the stairs to have a midday past meal and stumbled upon Moiraine and Nynaeve sitting across from each other. She was about to silently turn around when she felt their eyes on her. The room's temperature seemed to drop even further. She moved to stand next to her sister who, leaning against the wall with her hood drawn up, attempted to hide her unbraided hair from Nynaeve.

Not long after of silence, Mat, Perrin and Rand walked in. They immediately turned around.

"You flaming wool-headed fools! Running off like that; like thieves in the night. Everyone back home is worried about you three and-"

"Wisdom, I assure that they did not do this because they wanted to." Lan spoke up. "Anyway, how did you find us?"

"My father taught me how to track." Nynaeve said glaring pointedly as if daring him to question her.

"Impressive, not many people can track me even then they are people that I can count on one hand."

"It's nothing more than what most men are capable of back in my home." Nineverah was stunned to notice Nynaeve having a slight hue of red in her cheeks.

"Regardless, I am here to take them home." Nynaeve said, whilst still pointing at the members of the Two Rivers.

"Nynaeve we cannot, the Trollocs are after one of us in between me, Mat and Perrin. We don't know which, so until all is said and done, we will continue on to Tar Valon."

"I don't care what it is that you have to do Rand, but you will be returning home."

"Wisdom, the reason your village was attacked is because of these three. Would you be willing to place your village in that danger?" Moiraine's calm voice slithered in. Nynaeve seemed to contemplate something before nodding to herself.

"Regardless, these six will return home."

"So, you will be coming with us?" Rand's voice seemed to stabilize the tense atmosphere.

"What I will be doing is that I will be taking a bath, but I will have to talk to Moiraine first." Everybody took to the subtle dismissal and left. Nineverah inspected her flowing unbraided golden hair which was hidden under her cloak. Hopefully, Nynaeve wouldn't give her too many problems about it. She saw Rand gazing off into the distance and decided to leave him to his own thoughts seeing as Nynaeve could appear at any given moment. She found a quiet corner in a calm hallway and sat there. She watched as the sun set and she was assaulted by memories that were not hers. Having grown tired with this she just put it at the back of her mind with the thought that she would accept them but she would remember who she was.

She watched as the figure in her mind came at her with lightning in his hand and tore his hand through her chest. Gasping as she drew herself from the bloody scene, she turned to see Rand walking down the hallway. She sighed assuming from the meek expression on his face that Nynaeve had given him one of her tongue lashings.

She was going to walk up to him when noticed a shadow traveling silently behind him. _Myrddral!_ Nineverah moved forward into the light. Rand jumped at seeing her and the Myrddral stopped and tilted its eyeless head in her direction. It drew a black blade which seemed to suck all the light from the candles into it. It moved forward silently. She attempted to calm her thundering heart and as she did so, she could see what she had to do with cool, calculative clarity. Before it reached the end of the hallway, she was in front of it. It swung faster than the eye could see, but Nineverah grabbed its arm and grunted at its inhuman strength. Putting all her anger into her fist, she punched it and she held onto it when it flew back and she could hear the crunch as it dislocated its arm.

A hiss tore through its lips and its thin lips curled into a snarl. Nineverah jumped back and Rand pushed her behind him as he attempted to protect her.

"No," The Myrddral's slick voice came. "The Dark One wants you." It put its black blade away and swept away gracefully as the sound of hurried footsteps came to them. Lan came through the end behind him.

"Where is it? I can sense creatures of the Dark and I know a Myrddral was here."

"It's gone." Rand's voice came sounding slightly breathless. Nineverah took a deep breath and the full extent of her actions came back to her. What was happening to her? Surely it was the most wool-headed thing to charge at a Myrddral? Light burn her befuddled mind. And yet, she felt no panic over her actions. What she had done had felt so normal and so right, that she could not deny her satisfaction.

"We cannot stay here anymore. The Trollocs and other Myrddral know that we are here." Lan had been saying.

He ushered them to their rooms and Nineverah began packing her things. She tied her small bundle after checking that her rations would be enough for maybe more than two weeks. She put on her black cloak which had been washed by the inn staff and placed her woolen cloak in her bundle. She went down the stairs to the stable yard where everybody was waiting. She got onto her horse and began they plodded quietly through the night.

They stuck to the shadows of the alleys and finally they reached the gate of Baerlon. A watchman walked out.

"Go away; you know that nobody can enter once the gates are closed."

"Exactly, and we are leaving. Surely there is nothing wrong in that?" Moiraine's calm voice replied. The watchman grumbled before signaling the gates to be opened. The creak and whine of the opening gates came with painfully slow timing. When the gates had opened enough to let one horse through at a time, a commotion could be heard inside the watch tower before men in white clothing with a sun over their chests stepped out. Nineverah inconspicuously lowered her hood as she noticed Bornhald at their head.

"Go away Children, this has got nothing to do with you." The watchman said irritably.

"Any beings trafficking in the dark have got everything to do with the Light and thus it has everything to do with us." The watchman grumbled something intelligible as he turned around, walking into the tower. Bornhald's eyes tracked ever slowly over their rag tag group. Rand sank forward into his saddled and Nineverah closed her eyes, hoping that Bornhald had not noticed.

"What is this? Somebody who does not want to be seen? Who are you?" When Rand didn't answer, Bornhald stepped forward and gasped before drawing his sword. "Dark friend, you will die tonight." Bornhald's soldiers drew their weapons and lunged at Rand. Moiraine moved in front of them with an ethereal glow around her. The men stopped their charge.

"Aes Sedai." They hissed. Enraged at seeing an Aes Sedai, Bornhald launched himself at Moiraine. Lan intercepted him and easily knocked his blade aside.

"You dare attack me?" Moiraine's calm voice had an edge of anger to it. It seemed as if the shadows of the night cloaked all but her eyes.

"Let's go." Lan's gruff voice came over the commotion the Children caused at her use of her power. They travelled swiftly through the open gate. Moraine grew until she was a looming storm cloud staring down at the diminutive people below her. Once they had gone a safe distance, Moiraine stepped over the gate and shrunk back to her normal size. She rode up to meet them and they began plodding down the dirt road.

Egwene turned to Moiraine after some distance. "How did you do that?"

"What?" Moiraine replied nonchalantly.

"How did you make yourself that big?"

"How do you know I did so? People see what they want to see." That effectively stopped any conversations. They were plodding North in the cool of the night when they heard a horn blowing. This unsettled them as they knew the Trollocs had found their trail. Another horn sounded moments later as if it were close. Lan kept plodding along slowly.

"Why don't we move any faster?" Rand voiced everyone's thoughts.

"They would not blow their horns so loudly if they had been trying to catch us. They seem to be trying to make us bolt in the direction they want us to go so that they can ambush us."

"Why don't we cut through the forest then?"

"Even I would be hard pressed to travel quickly cross country as opposed to the road." Lan said leaning back in his saddle. Another horn sounded a lot closer this time. The nape of Nineverah's neck began to prickle as she thought about being in a Trolloc's cook pot. Shaking those thoughts away, they began to trot. The horn sounded painfully closer and they began to gallop to put a bit more distance between them. When the horns began to sound softer, Lan turned to gallop over a forested hill and they followed. When they began to descend on the other side, Trollocs launched themselves out of the shadows and surrounded their ragtag group. Nineverah noticed one of the Trollocs pull Rand from his saddle. They were effectively splitting their group up. A Trolloc ran up to her and swung its axe. _Jump._ She did so and the axe swung through the air and she landed lightly on the handle of his axe. She looked around and turned to see Moiraine twirling her staff with its glowing ends and the Trollocs turned away from her. The warder was galloping through the masses cutting down Trollocs wherever he went. The Trolloc finally noticed her and shook the axe making her fall. She quickly moved out of the way and it thudded next to her. She spun and threw herself into the air landing her heeled boot hard on its head. There was a crack and it went down. She pulled out her chiseling knife and began hacking at the Trollocs. She was a calm wind, adapting to the battle, without thought.

Finally, she reached her horse which had run away and made her way toward Moiraine who was surrounded by the others. Moiraine twirled her staff and stabbed it into the earth. The earth rumbled and cracked. From the cracks spouted fire which became a wall between them and the Dark Fiends. Moiraine slumped into her saddle and Lan tugged her horse and they were on their way. The Trollocs soon became small dots in the night which soon vanished.

They rode on but slowed after they had put in a considerable distance between them and the Trollocs. The Trollocs' horns began to blow at a safer distance. Moiraine closed her eyes and she was constantly being kept in her saddle by Nynaeve.

Sometime later they stopped in a small clearing and the lied down to sleep. Nynaeve prepared a root tea and Moiraine drank it quickly before lying down and sleeping. Nineverah followed her example but was soon woken up by Lan and she was met with the late afternoon sun.

Soon the horns began to creep closer. Moiraine sat up and looked at Lan.

"No," he simply stated at her searching gaze.

"It is the one place that they refuse to enter. We have to. We can't keep going as we are." Moiraine replied calmly. Lan muttered something under his breath before heading North at a gallop. After sometime, they saw a shadow on a far hill. He turned in that direction and they followed. Nineverah rubbed her mare's shivering flank and it calmed. When they reached the shadow, she realized that in fact it was a ruined city. Towers seemed to pierce the sky because they were so high. They crept through the ruins and Nineverah couldn't help but wonder at the houses that were around them. Each house was easily two or three inns in Baerlon.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly. Moiraine appeared to have heard her.

"We are in the ruined city of Aridhol. Now it is known as Shadar Logoth." They carried on in silence and finally arrived at a large whit domed building. They left the horses outside to be tended by the men before finding places to rest amongst the older parts of the buildings. Nineverah was stunned to realize that she did not need that much sleep so she picked up a length of wood. She pulled out her knife and shaved off the bark. She cut of the rigid ends and left it at a length so as to be her body's length.

Nineverah began to sing as she carved. Her hands moved with practiced ease and symbols appeared over where her knife traveled. She gasped when the ends turned into flat metal ends. The liquid silver flowed down and melded within the symbols before stopping and leaving what she now called a scepter glowing faintly in her hands.

She smiled before she keeled over; her eyes closing. Her body burned all over and she felt tears run down her cheeks. She began to shiver until she felt a cool hand on her forehead and her symptoms eased so that she was left with slightly flushed cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked up at Moiraine's frantic eyes. The Aes Sedai calmed herself and sat down next to her. Nineverah took a deep breath before putting her staff down at a safe distance from her. Moiraine gave her a reproachful look.

"I think it is best if you do not use the one power on objects until you reach Tar Valon. There you will receive proper training." Moiraine got up before Nineverah could argue and sat in front of the fire. Feeling tired, she laid down to rest.

She awoke to see a forest of shriveled trees. They were twisted into pustule trees and twisted black plants. She walked carefully among them and noticed strange creatures in the fringes of her vision. A man with a burning face began to slowly make his way toward her. She turned and her one thought was of safety. She appeared in the plains of Emonds Field. She turned and noticed the man walking toward her again. She turned and began running in the air. As soon as she noticed this, she began to descend however she steeled her resolve and realized it was a dream. In a dream, what she thought of as real became real. She changed and began leaping great distances. She finally landed in a city. The man with the burning face did not enter. She moved forward into a building. She stopped as she noticed a seemingly young woman who looked older than her. What was strange about her; however, was that she had pure white hair. The woman turned to look at her with an expression of bewilderment.

Suddenly the camouflage clothing she was wearing turned into a pale blue dress. She walked toward her.

"It has been a long time since a Wet Lander entered the world of dreams. Seek me out sister of the Caracarn and when it is time, you shall learn the ways of your true people. My name is Amys." Amys put her hand on Nineverah's head and she blurred before becoming a peaceful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Nineverah was woken by Egwene. "The Trollocs have entered Aridhol. We have to leave now." She didn't comprehend the situation fully but she picked up her staff and walked outside to her horse. The night sky was beautiful, but the shadows of Aridhol were terrifying. They walked quietly, softening the hoof beats, trying to listen for Trollocs. Nineverah's mind wandered over her dream and she soon found herself lagging behind with the men and Egwene and Nynaeve. Moiraine and Lan were some thirty yards ahead of them. The group began to rush forward but a thick grey film of fog began to slide across the street ahead of them. They slowed and Moiraine turned to look at them. They were about to rush forward but were stopped by Moiraine.

"Stop, that is no ordinary fog. It is Mashadar. It is the evil which befell Aridhol and caused it to fall. One touch will kill you."

"How will we find you?" Ran asked. Moiraine seemed to look around before pointing at a small red star in the sky.

"That will guide you to the river Arinelle. Cross the river and I will find you. Trollocs will not cross water higher than their chests. They cannot swim." With that she and Lan galloped into the dark night. The fog extended a thin tendril and it seemed to get thicker as if it sensed prey. Nineverah looked around trying to assess the easiest way to travel. When the fog was almost upon them, Trollocs appeared behind them.

"This way!" They all shouted splitting up and going down different streets. Nineverah took her horse up a set of stairs and turned only to see the fog had closed off her way back. Mashadar floated and when a fist of Trollocs with a Myrddral stepped too close, it struck like a viper and the Trollocs writhed and screamed. But what was most terrifying of all, was the almost silent scream the Myrddral unleashed. Her heart stopped beating and she and her horse fell to the ground at the dread which befell them.

Finally it stopped and she picked herself up. Her horse stood and she quickly slid back into her saddle before riding along the higher streets of Shadar Logoth. She saw an exit and put on a full gallop, not caring that the creatures of the dark might hear her hoof beats. She tore into the forest and galloped until the guttural language of the Trollocs faded into nothing. She slowed in a clearing and looked to the sky, spotting the red star. She turned toward it and carried on in its direction at a fast trot her horse could maintain for hours. A roar erupted from behind her and she spurred her horse onward. She did not know for how long she ran but suddenly they ran off a cliff and fell into the Arinelle. On her own, the raging waters would have swept her away like a twig, but her horse trudged on to the other bank as they were swept downstream.

She did not know how they were tossed in those turbulent waters, but she finally pulled herself onto the opposite bank where her horse was quietly grazing whilst shivering. She grabbed the mare's reins and pulled her deeper into the forest. She picked up some dry wood as she went along and finally stopped in a clearing surrounded by thick bushes. She took out a lighting stick and rubbed it near the pile of dry wood before a fire roared.

She was so cold that the intense warmth was welcome, but she didn't realize that some of the sparks from her flame spread into the forest nearby and set the shrubs and trees alight. Nineverah was alerted to this by her horse whinnying in fear and turned to see small flames spreading quickly in the sparse foliage.

She tried to put them out but there were too many flames all over. She tried to summon Saidar but she couldn't feel it. She quickly got onto her horse and began galloping further north in the direction she believed Caemlyn to be, if she remembered correctly after studying her fathers' maps. She was rather complacent until she saw sparks floating in the air overhead and light the trees in front of her. She kicked her horse into a gallop fast enough to make the trees around her blur.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she began to feel disoriented from breathing in the black fumes which seemed to corrupt the air. She lay down low in her saddle and they turned and jumped over burning trunks. Her hand began to bleed as she gripped her reins too hard. Letting go slightly she saw the creepers ahead burn so she reached for her staff to swat them away. The intricate symbols began to glow as she felt her energy being sucked out of her body, before her head lolled where it leaned against her horse. Her horse reared before turning another direction. The fear which had been radiating off its flank seemed gone as it crossed a small stream and kept running. Finally the ebbing away of her life force ceased and she managed to put her staff horizontally on the saddle. She tried to turn her horse in the direction of Caemlyn but it wouldn't respond to her commands, so she waited.

She finally emerged into a small valley with great trees and a large building sitting comfortably against a cliff face. Her horse moved calmly down the side into what appeared to be a stable yard. Nineverah quickly jumped off of her horse as soon as it stopped moving.

Seeing somebody stepping out of the building, she hid behind her horse which simply moved away to chew on hay on the other side of the yard. The person walking toward her was dressed in a bright crimson dress and a beautiful crystal headdress sat on her forehead. She was quickly followed by a man who looked of fifteen years of age. They stopped just short of her.

The lady turned to the young man, "Lord Perival, it is just as Gitara once said. Half of the daughter-heir's legacy shall return in time to revive House Mantear to its rightful place."

"What is your name?" Perival asked curiously.

"My name is Nineverah my lord." She said whilst bowing her head so as not to look at him in the eye.

"Maelin you have three days to prepare her in dealing with Morgase. Make sure that she is ready to take her position as High Seat in that time."

"My Lord, you would give your title for her?" Maelin turned to Perival.

"It is not that I would, it is that it is right." With that Perival turned, but not before bowing to Nineverah. Maelin turned to Nineverah.

"I hope that you are a quick study, because you have a lot to learn."

"I really don't know what you see in me, but I could not possibly be what you want me to be."

"Child, you have the blood of royalty. Your mother was Tigraine Mantear, daughter-heir to the throne before queen Morgase took it. It is time for you to take your rightful place."

"What? You want me to challenge the queen?"

"Of course not child, the time for our house to be on the throne has passed because Tigraine didn't sit upon the throne; however, you will still hold great sway, maybe even more than the queen herself."

"How do you know I am who you say I am?"

"We were told by Gitara who was an Aes Sedai and this prophecy has been a closely guarded secret by our house." Maelin stepped forward and put an arm around her. "As you can see, Lord Perival is very young and has great influence even at the tender age of twelve. You will do fine."

"Twelve?!"

"Yes, I know he looks a lot older than he really is. He shall be the general of your soldiers at your various estates." Nineverah could only nod as she was dragged into what she could only describe as a palace.

Maelin was a woman who could not be ruffled but what she was seeing certainly sent a chill down her spine. The young woman named Nineverah looked so much like Tigraine as she sat at one of the council tables in the carriage playing Perival at a game of stones. She wore a green silk dress with a deep blue velvet cloak. A solver circlet rested on her head with diamonds along its length and a sapphire sat on her forehead.

Currently Perival was winning; however, Nineverah was slowly turning the tide. Nineverah had entered the life of nobility like a fish to water but Maelin noticed a sad frustration in her eyes as if she wanted to be somewhere. They were not close, Maelin could not allow emotions to permeate their relationship thus making them both make reckless mistakes, but she couldn't deny that she had grown fond of the golden haired sprite of a girl.

Today was the day that they would enter Caemlyn and Maelin hoped that Nineverah could placate Morgase because them entering with a daughter-heir might cause her to bristle. Maelin did not forget Morgase's temper. She turned away from the two and watched as a large column of beggars and travelers made their way through the gate. The carriage slowed as it entered the throng. The gates of Caemlyn were still some distance and Perival had just claimed a slim victory. Maelin still did not understand how a former farm girl could have such a tactical mind.

Her head turned sharply to the outside as a commotion arose. One of the merchants' guards had taken to whipping a begging man who had strayed too close to the end of his whip. The beggar cried as he was whipped but Maelin simply turned away. It was not her duty to look after the poor; her duty was to guide Nineverah. Maelin made to draw the veil down, but was stopped as Nineverah made her way through the door.

"Nineverah, where are you going?" Maelin's flustered voice carried through the loud creaking of merchants' wagon wheels. Nineverah did not respond as she made her way over to the merchant's guard. A small group of their guards made a protective circle around her, eyeing anybody who stared at her too long with suspicion.

Maelin sighed. That girl really was too wool-headed too deal with other nobles but she smiled at her fiery passion.

"Stop, what is it that you think you are doing?" Nineverah's clear voice made the whipping stop and the startled guard turned to her before quickly bowing.

"My Lady, this beggar was harassing us and would not leave us."

"So you took it upon yourself to punish somebody who is suffering not at their own hand?" the guard bowed lower.

"No My Lady, it's just that if we show com-"

"That's enough." Nineverah turned and walked toward their supply carts and stopped the last two of the five. "Hand out the loaves to those who are hungry. Give to the young and old first." Nineverah walked with her head high as she reentered the carriage and drew down the veil.

"Nineverah, you must learn not to let your emotions control you. They are a display of weakness which others will not hesitate to exploit."

"I was not showing weakness Lady Maelin, I was simply garnering support among the citizens. The fact that I did not name myself will layer some intrigue to my identity, allowing more appreciation to my Mantear heritage." Nineverah said airily.

Maelin nodded in satisfaction then smirked. "You have begun to speak well, however I know what type of person you are and a good liar, you are not." Nineverah looked away at being caught. The people made way for their carriage and it picked up speed. When the various merchants tried to follow, the throng filled the gap yet again effectively halting them.

They moved quickly through the gates and made their way toward the palace. Maelin noticed Nineverah fidgeting and gave her a stern look. Nineverah met her gaze with a calm one before growing still. Maelin felt a chill at that sure gaze but she would not yield. A knock came at the door and they had to break apart.

It was opened and Perival stepped out and guards immediately surrounded him. Next Maelin stepped out and Nineverah next to her. The guards led them to the monstrous gates before stepping aside as Gareth Bryne, the Commander General of the queen's armies stepped through after the gates had swung open. He walked toward them and bowed. His eyes lingered on Nineverah. She supposed he was maybe an inch shorter than her.

Nineverah had always been considered tall for a woman, even sometimes amongst men. She reached Rand's chin whereas with others, he was a head taller.

"Greetings, Lady Maelin and Lord Perival, and you young miss. Queen Morgase has not mentioned that you would be returning but you may come this way. The false Dragon, Logain, will soon be brought before the queen, but I believe you still have some time." Perival nodded before walking through the gate.

Maelin stayed behind to converse with Gareth about an old matter so Nineverah slipped away to follow Perival. She had not been sure if he had turned left or right.

"Nineverah," Maelin's voice reached her ears. Nineverah stopped and stared back like a rabbit in a corner. "He went right." Nineverah sighed before composing herself after hearing some of the soldier's chuckles at her expense. She turned into a large hallway to find Perival waiting patiently at the end of it. She slowed her hastened walk. He nodded his head in approval and waited patiently as she made her way over to him with her head held high. They walked through the winding hallways with soldiers saluting them.

"Say Perival, why is it that we don't have an escort?"

"Because, Lady Nineverah, they know I am sensitive about my age so they leave me be." They walked on and Nineverah smiled at a lavishly beautiful cat which ran up to her and jumped into her outstretched arms. She smirked at Perival who just rolled his eyes and increased his pace.

A door loomed at the end of a smaller hallway and they stopped as a soldier stepped forward, bowing, and entering. They heard a slight commotion but soon he stepped out, bowing before them and letting them in.

Perival bowed slightly as Nineverah walked in meeting a scene she had never seen before. A woman with gold-red curls sat in a throne with a woman who was knitting in a stool at her side. Perival bowed at the waist and Nineverah kept her ground. She saw Morgase's face become as stern as flint.

"Why do you not bow?" The queen's melodic voice filled the room.

"Why should I bow to she who succeeded my mother?" Nineverah said petulantly. She felt Perival's eyes search her back warningly. Morgase sat up straighter.

"Identify yourself."

"My name is Nineverah Mantear, daughter-heir to the throne of Andor." Morgase made to stand but Nineverah held her hand up. "Make no mistake; I am not here to seize power from you. I am merely here to receive the recognition which House Mantear deserves."

Morgase seemed to contemplate something before a soft smile came across her face, "Your claims have no founding. There is no way for us to ascertain what you say is true."

"Actually your majesty, we can." Perival said standing at his full height. "Gitara, the seer, told us a prophecy of Lady Tigraine's legacy. This young woman fulfilled it to the letter." The woman sitting next to Morgase spoke up.

"I do not doubt your story, you speak the truth but you are near the heart of something big in the pattern. You can channel, can you not?"

"Yes I can, but what relevance does this have?"

"Elaida, is this another viewing?" The woman identified as Elaida shook her head.  
"Whatever it might be, we should get her to Tar Valon soon. She will help guide the course of the world."

"In any case, I would normally speak with my advisors before doing this but, I welcome thee Nineverah Mantear as high advisor to the queen, where you will act as an interim queen should anything happen to me or if your house should see that the queen is not fit to carry out her duties."

Elaida frowned at this but held her tongue. "You will be traveling with my daughter and her brother to Tar Valon for their training I hope?"

"Of course your majesty, in that time Lord Perival shall be here in my stead. I hope this will not be a problem." Nineverah smiled calmly and moved to stand at the queen's right. Perival bowed to them and left promptly after giving a nod of approval to Nineverah. After he had left she turned to see Elaida staring intently at her. After some time she stared back and the two locked gazes. Nineverah looked at her with cool indifference but a sweat on her back was forming ever slowly.

A burst of unknown power had Elaida looking away and leaving a smug Nineverah standing a bit straighter.

"Lady Nineverah, I believe it would be best for you to wait behind the observer's veil. It would cause some considerable strain if people assumed that I give positions of power to people that just bring themselves before me claiming to be of royal blood." Nineverah nodded with a slight smile on her face that seemed to ruffle Morgase. Nineverah walked behind the throne and went behind a black veil with a row of pillowed chairs on a raised platform. She sat in one and waited calmly as she heard a brassy sound announcing a large party of important individuals.

She didn't know how much she owed Maelin for teaching her protocol, but she made a resolution that she would return her patient tutelage in full. Logain was brought in and he held himself with the air of a king. It was slightly unsettling when his eyes turned to the curtain and he looked at her directly. She shivered before getting up and leaving discreetly. A soldier bowed to her and escorted her to a garden with a door which was in the side of a large building. The garden itself was a beautiful arrangement of exotic plants. She frowned as just beyond the walls of the palace, people were starving. She moved quickly through the garden and the soldier bowed quickly and watched her until she was safely within the building.

She sat at a wooden chair on a balcony overlooking the inner city. It was a fantastic sight. She removed her cloak and circlet allowing her thick golden hair to spill down her back and two thick strands to spill over her shoulders. She sat there as the morning sky became the afternoon and she was startled out of her reverie as a knock came to her door. She began to get up but a servant appeared from one of the rooms and opened it. She bowed low before going to Nineverah who had settled back into the chair.

"Lady Elayne, the daughter-heir, is requesting to see you My Lady." Nineverah smiled brightly at her.

"Send her in, um?"

"Naylor, My Lady."

"Well Naylor, if you would be so kind." Naylor bowed quickly before returning to the door. Somebody stepped through but Nineverah had turned to the view again. A young woman with the same red-gold hair as Morgase came before her and curtsied.  
"Lady Nineverah, I had heard that the heir of the House Mantear had been found. I have come to try and forge a relationship seeing as you will still be in your position when I come to rule"

Nineverah motioned for her to sit down. She sat forward slightly in order to disarm Elayne.

"Elayne, please, let us neglect such formalities. They will only hinder us from working and trusting one another in the future." Elayne smiled a large smile before leaning forward herself, sparking a conversation which solidified their friendship.

No matter what Nineverah thought of Elaida, she was a good teacher. She had been able to sense a woman channeling and seeing the glow around one. She had been immediately tested to see if she had it in her to become an Accepted upon entering the white tower. She had passed but was deeply shaken at what she had seen and experienced.

Her flowing white dress with seven colors at the hem and cuffs flowed elegantly around her. She passed Logain on the way and whenever he looked at her a spark of his former charisma seemed to filter into his eyes but it died as soon as he looked away. She put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him slightly.

The Accepted guarding him glared at her and she decided to leave before it came to a confrontation. She walked out into the inner courtyard meeting up with Min Farshaw who had been at the inn in Baerlon but she had been sent for by Moiraine. They greeted each other with a hug.

"How have things been with you Min?"

"All is well. I see something new around you today. A sun crown tied to a rose crown and a white flame. I know the rose crown symbolizes Elayne but I'm not sure about the flame." Min turned her head, "Ah, here Elayne comes with that girl who was traveling with you." Nineverah looked up to see Elayne with Egwene in their white dresses.

"Lady Nineverah, I had heard that you knew Egwene."

"Elayne, what have I been saying the entire time?" Elayne gave her a smirk before Nineverah turned to Egwene. She stepped forward and hugged Egwene. Tears traveled down her face and she felt her dress begin to become wet. "I thought that I had lost you." Elayne and Min joined the hug.

"We shall become the best of friends." Elayne said.

"We are all tied to one another, all four of us." Min stated cryptically. After they had wiped their tears they noticed two young men with their coats and shirts over their arms leaving their chests bare. Nineverah shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She noticed Galad, who was one of the men along with Gawyn who was Elayne's brother, staring at Egwene. She and Gawyn along with Min shared a knowing smile. Egwene was completely enamored with him.

"If you will excuse me, I have a lesson now."

Galad and Gawyn made to hug her but she wrinkled her nose at them and they laughed as they kept on proceeding toward her. She opened herself to the source and used a weave of air to hold them in place. She tied it off with a time limit. She laughed as their eyes widened.

"Lady Nineverah was that really necessary?"

"Elayne, what have I said about the Lady?"

"Nineverah, are you really not my sister?" Egwene asked. Nineverah turned to her and gave her an easy smile.

"The Nineverah you knew is no more. The same as Egwene of Emonds Field is no more, but I see you as a sister and that will never change." Egwene smiled at that. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to my next lesson." She turned to walk away but then turned her head. "We are no longer who we once were, our paths are going different ways but we will always be tied to one another."

She passed Elaida on the way. "Elaida Sedai." She greeted politely with a bow of her head.

Elaida looked at her for a while. "The staff which you brought with you, how did you come by it?"

"I made it, Elaida Sedai."

"If you would like it to be returned go to the Amyrlin's study. She would like to speak with you. She is free now. Your lesson will be cancelled for this morning."

Nineverah gave a shallow curtsy which made Elaida purse her lips but couldn't accuse her for insubordination. She walked through the halls, avoiding any Aes Sedai she met, and walked up to the large ornate wooden doors of the Amyrlin's study. She knocked and the door was opened and Leane, the keeper of the scrolls, looked at her before closing it. Nineverah waited and finally Leane opened the door before motioning for her to move in.

Nineverah curtsied slightly and walked through into a pocket of space. She walked to another door and she opened it. Siuan Sanche, the Amyrlin sat at her large ornate desk with Nineverah's staff lying across it.

"Good afternoon daughter."

"Good afternoon Mother."

"I am glad to see Elaida has passed on my message. This creation of yours is a very interesting specimen. I for the life of me cannot make it work but I have been able to divine what it does. It is an instrument of the One Power; it is not an instrument of focus or an angreal, it will use Saidar under the right conditions. I cannot allow your training to be conducted by any other Aes Sedai with this therefore in the evenings you will come to me since Moiraine is not here. Is that clear?"

Nineverah could only nod under the assured gaze of the Amyrlin. Siuan looked pleased and leaned back into her chair.

"Now, I know there is a second piece to this mechanism. Show it to me."

"Mother I don't know what you're talking about. I-"

"Child, your calm demeanor could probably fool other Aes Sedai but I know there is something missing."

Nineverah sighed before pulling her Aes Sedai ring off her finger and showed Siuan the inside of it. Silver lettering of some sort was present. Siuan nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, I think now would be an adequate time as any. You and I will go down to the Warders' training grounds. There is no point in hiding this and it will give you a better standing to be raised early."

"Mother, surely I am too young?"

"Child, I need you with greater mobility. The Black Ajah exists." Nineverah gasped. "It is a hard fact to accept. I will send Nynaeve, Elayne and Egwene once they are ready. Before the next month ends you will be raised to Aes Sedai, am I understood?"

Nineverah yet again but this time her cheeks colored red at being ordered around. Siuan barked out a laugh. "It seems you have more control than others give you credit for. Come child."

Siuan rose regally and began walking for the door. Nineverah picked up the staff from the desk and followed her. They made their way quickly through the tower and out into the courtyard. Novices and Accepted curtsied as they walked through the intricate white gates and into the neatly kept gardens.

Warders were teaching young men and the stopped and bowed to Siuan. One of them stepped forward.

"What can we do for you, Amyrlin?"

"You can take it upon yourself to attack this young maiden." The men laughed but stopped quickly as Siuan's face did not change.  
"Mother, surely you cannot be serious, she has nothing to defend herself and it would mar our honor to attack her."

"Captain, I am. Now put up your arms." Siuan turned to Nineverah. "Take up your staff." Nineverah looked at her before putting the staff in a secure grip. The men around her drew their swords and half heartedly charged at her. Nineverah had practiced with a staff before so it wasn't really difficult to disarm the first row of them. Seeing this, the men began treating her more warily. Her ring burned and she saw the silver on her ring move and imprint itself along her left hands ring finger. She was filled with foreign knowledge and she stuck the end of her staff into the ground creating a shockwave which blew everyone one of them away. They got up quickly and they came at her with decisive quickness. Her ring finger burned and she raised her hand and the earth around her erupted, causing everyone to lose their grounding including Siuan. Lightning came down from the sky striking the area all around causing the fighting to stop.

"Stop, whatever it is you are doing end it now."

Nineverah turned to Siuan with terror filled eyes. "I can't. I don't know what to do." Siuan grumbled to herself before walking toward her in a bubble of calm. Nineverah noticed the glow of channeling accompanying her passage. The Amyrlin grabbed her arm and lowered it. The storm and earthquakes did not let up and Siuan frowned before reaching out to the staff and Nineverah noticed a buffer weave of spirit lodge itself into it.

After checking that nobody was injured Siuan directed Nineverah back to the tower. Once back within the study Siuan flashed her a brilliant smile.

"You will do well."

It had been almost a year that Nineverah had become Aes Sedai and in that time a lot had happened. She had joined the Blue Ajah and her spy network had grown extensively Rand al'Thor had been pronounced the Dragon Reborn and Car'a'carn. Elayne, Nineverah and Egwene had disappeared. Many had looked upon the decision of her rising as prematurely irresponsible, but none could deny her skill.

Nineverah had learned that she was what the Aiel knew as a Dream walker. She had often frequented Tel'aran'rhiod and met with her sister Egwene who she had found was with Rand in the Aiel waste. In the dream plain she had trained under Amys and the other Wise Ones who had told her of her father, Janduin, who had been the Chief of the Taardad Aiel. In these meetings, she had learned that she was Rand al'Thor's twin sister. Bran al'Vere had changed her age for reasons unknown.

What the other Aes Sedai didn't know was that she had tried to swear upon the oath rod, but the oaths would not keep. Elaida had become Amyrlin only two days ago and Siuan and Leane had escaped after being stilled; forever not being able to use the power. Nineverah got onto her horse and left the stable. It was not safe for her here, it was time to return to Caemlyn before Elaida won complete control of the Tower and came for her. She was sure Elaida would notice her absence because she was a sitter of the hall. Her only hope was to reach Caemlyn or find Rand and Caemlyn was the safest place for her. Her staff was strapped to her back over her blue silk dress and blue shawl with the White Flame of Tar Valon on it. Her serpent ring was on her right index finger as she rode calmly past the warder's at the gate who gazed at her curiously. Her thick golden hair was allowed to flow down her back and over her shoulders.

One of the younger Warder's opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped when a trio of older warders stepped in front of her horse.

"By order of the Amyrlin, we cannot allow anyone to pass until she tells us otherwise."

Nineverah raised an elegant eyebrow, "Is that so? And does anyone include an Aes Sedai who is on her way to Caemlyn to advise the queen of Andor?"

The Warders hesitated before moving aside as Nineverah rode her horse commandingly through them. She had spent far too long in the Tower. Beyond its influence she was high advisor to the queen and held more sway than the Amyrlin to the monarchs. She rode out into the bustling streets of Tar Valon and stopped at an inn to get a cup of tea. She sat relaxed as a serving maid sat across from her.

"What is currently being said is that Elaida has sent some troops to proclaim that insubordination will not be tolerated among her subjects. Little luck that has given her, all that succeeded in doing is causing tension among the denizens."

"Thank you, you've done well. Now you should leave before those around us begin to suspect anything." The young woman got up and put down a note in front of her.

_There are soldiers surrounding the building in the front. Aes Sedai will soon follow. The back door was left open by accident._

Nineverah smiled calmly before rising from her seat and everybody in the room got up and bowed or curtsied. She walked to the back of the inn and walked through a hallway. Behind her she heard the door get kicked in and she exited into an alley where a strong black horse was waiting for her. She got into the saddle and headed in the opposite direction of the front of the inn. Once at some distance from the inn she began galloping. The large looming white walls came upon her and she pushed past the guards at the entrance. She got onto the large bridge over turbulent waters and she was halfway when arrows were launched into the air headed toward her. She laughed in exhilaration as she created a wall of air effectively repelling the arrows that were on target.

She always felt alive when she was in danger, but she soon regained control of herself and settled the Aes Sedai calm back into her being. To help her with this, she created a space in her mind where she fed her emotions into and allowed them to dissipate. This effectively left her without emotion for some time and allowed her to make rational decisions.

She got onto the other side and was about to turn at a cliff face when the earth around her shook. She and her horse were launched over the side and they tumbled as if slowly. Nineverah reached out to Saidar, more than she had ever dared reach out for. The earth below her began to rise and a crystal began to rise out of the large mound. It glowed before she found herself and her horse in a beautiful green meadow.

A group of individuals dressed in black surrounded her, kneeling. Nineverah stood and one of them stood.

"My name is Kahlo of the Niue tribe. We are your loyal servants for you have fulfilled the prophecies. You will learn our ways and when it is time we shall return with you from hence you came."

Nineverah could only nod at his sure demeanor.

"Good, let us begin."

A good month had passed and Nineverah once again donned the clothing of Aes Sedai. She now wore a needle running through her hair which was in a bun. The Niue tribe was a group of powerful assassins who could not be detected or touched by the power or even weapons. In all intents and purposes, they were immortal. The only thing which could touch them was the rose marking which she wore on her right shoulder. It was written in drawn in their blood and it compelled them to obey her every word. They had stood before her and told her they were Kingmakers. Their first plan of action was to infiltrate the nations and kill several high ranking nobles and ladies. The Niue people were able to adopt the guise of anyone they touched so long as they killed that person thus making their transformation permanent. It was a necessary evil in her mind. She had to have them in positions of power to sway the voting or keeping of monarchs in power so long as it was favorable to her whether it be by diplomacy or force.

Nineverah could now kill with her bare hands. Being able to control her strength, she could wrench a man's head off easily. She led her horse with her dress skirts swaying elegantly around her.

She walked into a clearing and the crystal which had brought her here stood before her. Nineverah called forth Saidar and she now realized that she had not even begun to realize her full potential in the One Power. She had been slightly weaker than Egwene and Elayne but now she realized she was far stronger than she could have imagined. It was as if a barrier had been lifted off of her and Saidar filled her more than it had in the past and she could still fill herself without any discomfort. She dared to compare herself to Rand's capacity.

The stone glowed and the Niue tribe was with her at a stone on a large hill. Nineverah looked around before removing a bunch of rolled up maps and marked points off.

"You know your duties. Leave me." They knelt before disappearing right before her very eyes. She shivered inwardly as she could never get used to them doing that. She got onto her horse and headed to Caemlyn. It was hard for her to take things as they came but her Aes Sedai nature came to her seductively whispering the wheel weaves as the wheel wills. All that has passed has become a part of the pattern and that cannot be changed.

"Kahlo, I know you are still here. I thought I told you to go with the others." Kahlo appeared to her side.  
"Forgive me, but the others and I decided that you would need a guard. Many things can happen on the road."

"Whereas I appreciate that Kahlo, I have another mission which will suit your capabilities; your insubordinate ones at that." Kahlo bowed deeply in apology. "I need you to go to Falme seeing as something is happening there. My spy network has been sacrificed. I will find your dreams on the eve of every second day. Make sure that you are asleep then."

"Very well, Principio." He departed into the lengthening shadows. Nineverah sighed and got her horse into a trot which would get them to Caemlyn in two days. She had given her staff to a young Niue'en to take to the White Tower. There the young woman would enter unseen and plant it into a long forgotten chamber thus giving her access to what was happening in the Tower and allowing her control over the stone itself.

The sun soon began to fall and she set up camp. She grew frustrated at her slow progress, but it would be enough. She lay down to sleep near the smoldering coals of her fire. Her darkened vision began to lighten as she felt a strange compulsion pull at her. She knew the Forsaken were loose, but she had to investigate this feeling. She allowed herself to be taken and found Aviendha who was looking at her frantically.

"I am happy that you have accepted my calling. We need you in Caemlyn today."

"Aviendha, I might be able to channel but we both know that it would be impossible for me to reach Caemlyn today."

"What if I told you that weaves which were forgotten have been found again?"

"What are you saying Aviendha?"

"I know how to travel. It's simpler than any of us could have guessed."

"Show it to me." Aviendha showed her the weave and Nineverah watched intently at how it was woven.

"Nineverah Sedai, don't you think that it is time you told Rand of his heritage?"

"The man that Rand is becoming has a hardened heart and he would not hesitate to use anybody, including me, his sister."

"How can you know such things? Surely with the compassion of a sibling he would be able to meet the Toh which he needs to pay?"

"Aviendha I have feelings about some things and I've learned to trust those feelings. Besides, where in the prophecies has it mentioned the Dragon would be born with a sister? Something is not right with Rand and I will find out."

"If you won't tell him, I will. He has a right to know."  
Nineverah regarded her calmly. "That is certainly incentive enough, but know this. If anything goes wrong, it will be on your head."

Aviendha regarded her with steel eyes. "Rand and I have shared flesh and you expect me to keep such a secret from him?" Nineverah's face did not change but the news shocked her to her core. Rand was growing up without her.

"And you so boldly proclaim that to his sister?" Nineverah's voice had gone eerily quiet. Aviendha's mouth tightened.

"I would treat you as his sister if you started acting like it instead of a cold calculating Aes Sedai. I thought the Wise Ones had taught you better than that?"

"I will be leaving now. When I arrive in Caemlyn we shall forget that this conversation ever happened." Before Aviendha could say anymore, Nineverah had disappeared.

Nineverah sifted through the thoughts of many and finally came to rest on the tumultuous dreams of a red-haired young man.

"Rand, can you hear me?" She spoke as soon as she pulled him off the steep mountains in the blight. She still shivered even in Tel'aran'rhiod. Rand stopped fighting and looked at her.  
"Nineverah, how long has it been?" He embraced her and she returned it as strongly as she could. The reluctant tears from her eyes slid slowly down her cheeks and down his back. Finally she pulled herself from him and looked at him. His eyes no longer held the boyish innocence they once had.

"Rand, you probably would have figured it out on your own but Aviendha has changed my mind. You are my brother. Our mother was one in the same. You knew her as Shaeil but her true name was Tigraine Mantear and our father was Janduin." Here she pulled him close to her. "Please forgive me for keeping this from you. I have tried my best to do what was good but I now see the error of my ways. Forgive me." She held him tighter and she feared that he would reject her but she soon felt warm arms wrap around her.

"My sister, I have found you." She smiled in relief and she pulled away to wipe at her eyes. His body soon began to become intangible. "I am waking. Something is wrong. Meet me in Caemlyn. Morgase has been murdered by Rhavin. He is under the guise of Lord Gaebril, the man you most probably thought was Morgase's lover. I will be there." He disappeared.

Nineverah jolted awake and was leaving the clearing as she'd found it when roars were heard. Trollocs leapt from the tree line and they hacked at her horse. Saidar filled her and the earth around her lifted and engulfed the Trollocs in liquid fire. She channeled toward the large river nearby. A blade of air came soaring at her and she managed to deflect it as she turned around to face a scantily white clad woman.

"It has been sometime since one of your numbers has been able to defend themselves from me." Nineverah watched her with a blank face. She felt an alluring pull to relax, but she managed to fight it off.

"Who are you, and why have you attacked me?" Nineverah asked as if asking after the weather.

"My my; calm even in the face of danger. Some things never change. To answer your questions, my name is Graendal, and I have been commissioned by the Great Lord to remove you because he believes you will become a hindrance to his future plans. He knows you cannot be swayed as you have not wavered from your Aes Sedai practices even if the oaths don't hold." Graendal smirked at the flash of surprise on Nineverah's face.

Nineverah saw her in a more dangerous light. This was Graendal, one of the Forsaken. She was one of the direct underlings of the Dark One. Finally, Nineverah launched herself into the air surprising Graendal as she slipped behind a tree and kicked it toward her. Using the distraction, Nineverah created a gateway to her home in Caemlyn and stopped moving toward it as it sliced a tree like it was nothing. When it finished growing she bolted threw it and closed it.

She quickly walked through the hallways of her home and exited into the courtyard. She sensed channeling and used her Niue'en training to become a blur through the passages of the palace. She arrived to see Rand leap after a man into a gateway. She was about to follow them when it closed almost severing her hand in the process.

"Mother's milk in a cup," She cried as the only way to ensure Rand's safety disappeared along with the man she supposed was Rhavin. She felt a sudden spike of Power and a huge shockwave came toward her. All she could do was lift a wall of earth and put up a shield of air. She was blasted away as it broke through her defenses, into a marble pillar. Her world swam as the earth around her shook. Her world became dark.

Her muscles and organs began to prickle and crawl as molten ice was poured into through her veins very slowly. The feeling moved outward and soon her skin experienced the same. Nineverah recognized this as the sign for being healed. Her eyes opened to the concerned eyes of Aviendha and Rand's stony face. She got up after the feeling vanished and gazed around calmly. The palace did not look any worse for wear.

"I thank you Aviendha." She nodded in her direction. "Rand, are you ok?"

"I am fine, but Nineverah, you can discard that Aes Sedai behavior around me. I am your brother."

"Where have Egwene and Nynaeve gone, Aviendha?"

"I do not know."

"The banished Aes Sedai will most likely be gathering in Salidar." Aviendha gave her a confused look. "It is another base of operations for Aes Sedai who are aware of it. Egwene and Nynaeve might be manipulated. I need to help them."

"Stop ignoring me woman!" Rand roared. "You are not going anywhere! I have had enough with Aes Sedai changing those around me. You will stay."

Nineverah regarded him coolly. "Do you think to tell me what to do, Rand al'Thor?" She met his steely gaze with her own. Finally he growled and looked away. "You didn't have to worry about that anyway. I didn't say I was going. I have spies there who can guide them and the Aes Sedai along the path I see is best."

"Have you become so much like them that you are willing to manipulate your own friends?"

"Rand, there is no point in arguing about this. I care for them, but they will not be safe so long as the shadow rises. I'd rather they danced to my strings and live than watch them die. Is that such a terrible thing?" He turned away. She stifled a sigh. "I will be going now. I have to meet with the nobles." She turned and walked back through the palace and noticed that many of those who had resided within were beginning to leave. The tension she saw within their shoulders relaxed upon seeing her.

"Return to your quarters, there is nothing to fear here. I Nineverah Mantear, High Advisor of the throne, have returned." They looked unsure but they did as she requested. A troop of soldiers came running through the hallways and they positioned themselves around her. Nineverah bit back her frustration and allowed them to walk her to her chambers. One of the soldiers pushed open the door and rushed in. They waited a short while and he returned.

"All is well within. Naylor the maid is slightly shaken, but she is fine."

"There was no need for this. I am not without my defenses."

A soldier in decorated armor moved forward. "Be that as it may, My Lady, with Morgase gone you are the only one who can maintain order." She shook her head and walked into her chamber. She removed her shawl, throwing it onto her bed. She reached for the knot tied around the bodice of her blue dress but her muscles were too sore to allow her arm to reach it. Naylor walked to her with a smile on her face and Nineverah turned to the gilt ornate mirror in her room.

"It's good to have you back Nineverah. Things have not gone well since you left. Maelin has disappeared and Perival withdrew to his estate when Morgase began her tyrannical rule."

Nineverah arched an eyebrow, "Maelin has gone missing?"

"Yes, and it appears that Perival knows why but he would not say." Naylor had no qualms with using her first name. Perival had hated it but there was something about Naylor's motherly presence which made them forget titles. She felt her dress loosen and held it up as she felt the needle in her hair being drawn out. Her lush golden hair fell around her shoulders. "I have a dress which I picked out for your homecoming. I'll fetch it quickly." Naylor disappeared into the large cabinet which contained all her dresses and robes. She came out with a beautiful gold dress with crimson tresses. The gold material was cut low across the bosom but the crimson was collar high giving the dress an elegant seductive quality to it. "I bought this for you. I would have given it to my daughter had she not returned to the creator. I paid my debt for three whole years to buy this garment."

Nineverah turned to her with a saddened expression. She felt that Naylor and Perival were the only ones she could actually show her emotions to. Rand had become hard like steel and he wouldn't hesitate to use anybody so he was out of the question. Everybody else was embroiled in Tower politics.

"Thank you." Naylor lightly put a hand on her cheek and smiled. Nineverah couldn't help but hug her. She heard Naylor chuckled but she held on. After some time Naylor pulled away.

"If you don't want to keep the nobles waiting I suggest you take a bath and, you're lucky you didn't destroy this dress." They chuckled and Nineverah headed to the bathroom where foamy steaming water awaited her in a textile bathtub in the middle of a large textile room. Nineverah let her dress fall to the ground. She stepped out of her shift and settled into the warm water. Before relaxing, she placed a ward of air at the door. She closed her eyes as she leaned back and let the warmth relax her tense muscles. She had tried to be as close to an Aes Sedai as possible, but she couldn't be an emotionless construct.

In the midst of her thoughts, her wards gave her a warning as whoever had entered the bathroom was seized and gagged in the air. She opened her eyes only to see a general hanging upside down in the air.

"Talmun, how did you get past Naylor? In fact, how did you know where I was?" She waited patiently for an answer then realized that he had been gagged. She cut off her wards and he dropped to the ground. The man called Talmun got up off the floor with a grin on his face.

"Naylor could not have caught me; you know it to be so. And when you returned; this seemed like it would be the best place to find you before getting embroiled in politics."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see the woman I love."

"I thought we spoke about this. It cannot be." Nineverah allowed her Aes Sedai training to filter through.

He moved toward her until he was kneeling before her. "Make me your Warder. Then there won't be anything keeping us from one another. I want to marry you." He looked down at the ground under her piercing stare, but he did not back down. Finally she sighed and she saw him stiffen.

"Why won't you leave me be? You make me feel like I don't know what it is that I want anymore. Give me a few days at least."

Talmun looked up at her with a determined face. "Make me your Warder. I do not care whether you would take another as your lover, so long as I can protect you. I beg of you; make me your Warder." Nineverah looked at him in stunned silence. He had never begged for anything from her and they had not consummated their relationship, but they held each other as if they were husband and wife. For him to allow her to love another just to protect her, meant more to her than he could have guessed.

"I shall grant your wish, Talmun, but I'd like to get dressed first." Realizing the whole situation, Talmun's face burned bright red before he hurriedly left. As he closed the door, Nineverah heard Naylor's shout of outrage. He left the door open and she watched in amusement as Naylor rushed at him with one of her towels. He tried to explain that nothing indecent had happened but he soon ran as the whipping motion of the thick cloth chased him away.

The first time this had happened Talmun had been ready to pull out his sword. He had not believed that a servant could do such a thing to a general of the queen's army. She had stopped him and expressed a firm command to accept Naylor's ways, if he wanted to continue their relationship. Now it was a game to see how long it took for him to get caught.

She heard him laugh as he ran down the passages and Naylor bustled into her room with a larger towel. Naylor's face was red as she held the towel out to her. Nineverah stepped out of the bathtub and felt the bubbles get wiped off of her body. Naylor ushered her out and Nineverah wrapped the towel around herself and walked to her chambers. Finally dry, she donned the intricate garment lying on her bed. A maid came in and secured her corset and finally secured a forearm band which she then placed a knife within. Finally she let the billowing sleeves slide over it and Nineverah realized that the dress was very thin but not transparent.

The maid curtsied, "My Lady,"

Nineverah nodded to her and a second maid entered with a lace of gold and emeralds. The maid led her to a chair in front of a mirror where she sat as her hair was brushed. When the last tangle in her golden strands was gone, the lace of gold was tied into her hair and the emeralds were arranged in such a way that the biggest of them sat on her forehead. Her lips were painted with red and that was as much as she would allow. The maid curtsied and quickly swept out of the room.

When the red had dried, Nineverah stood regally and composed herself before sweeping across the room. The door was opened for her and Talmun joined her stride. Naylor gave him a withering glare but she carried whatever she was carrying without a fuss. The servants in the household curtsied and others bowed as the big double doors were opened and Nineverah walked into the courtyard. The evening sun shone like blood. Nineverah shivered as she knew it was one of those times that she had a premonitory feeling. She felt more than saw Talmun stop walking and kneel.

"My Lady, I believe that it is time."

"Talmun, are you sure of this?"

"Yes, and I will die saving you if that is what is required of me." Nineverah nodded before drawing in a shaky breath and putting her hand on his forehead. She put on him the Warder's bond weave.

"Do you swear to obey my orders without question?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to fight against all agents of the Dark One as if it was Tarmon Gaidon itself?"

"I do."

"And do you, Talmun Rombrandt, swear to love and protect your Aes Sedai?"

"I do." Talmun stood up and lifted her in his arms. He kissed her strongly and she returned it with every fiber of her being. It was some time before they broke apart and the sun had gone down. When he finally put her down they held each other and laughed like wool-headed fools. Finally getting their bearings they headed into the palace and Talmun excused himself after leaving her with a contingent of four soldiers. She walked quickly through the hallways and the heavy footsteps of the soldiers' armoured feet reverberated throughout. Finally she reached the council room in which she heard some commotion. The door was opened for her and the men stepped aside as she was announced by a herald. She saw the nobles, however few of them were left, and Rand sitting calmly with wine goblets over a map with a few marks on it. They stopped what they were doing and she noted the tensing of shoulders among Naean, Elenia and her husband Jarid. They stood when she entered and curtsied or bowed. Rand looked at her with apprehensive eyes as he neither bowed nor nodded in her direction.

Nineverah sauntered smoothly across the quiet room and sat calmly at the head of the table. A goblet of spiced wine was put in front of her and she motioned for them to sit.

"An allegiance among the nations does sound appealing; however, one must learn not to put all their eggs into one basket. Is this not right, My Lord." Arymilla spoke up from her seat. She was dressed in an ornate green dress with a fan to try and fight off the heat.

Nineverah had no use for such things. Her well kept composure allowed her to ignore the heart and keep her mind from being addled. Even Rand was sweating profusely where he sat in a lavish pillowed chair. Lord Lir sat with a vacant expression and luckily he really was that dense or he would wield his power with greater danger to her position. Karind looked at Nineverah pointedly. Luckily the woman was not awfully smart so she had nothing to worry about from her. Naean, Jarid, Elenia and Arymilla did not have enough influence to try anything, yet.

"Arymilla, would you address another before your liege?"

Arymilla looked at her with downcast eyes, "Forgive me, My Lady, I was simply concerned about Andor's future. We cannot simply lie still and let the world change around us. I-"

"I appreciate your concern; however, let me worry about the future of Andor and you can help me run it accordingly, yes?" Arymilla nodded her head in humiliated silence. Rand turned to her and pointed at a spot in the map. It was in the Blight.

"Tarmon Gaidon approaches and if we do not move quickly The Father of Lies will break free. We need to unite."

Nineverah did not let any emotion show on her face. "So you would like me to break apart Andor for your endeavors."

"It is written in the prophecies that I will break apart nations and unite them." His voice was raised slightly.

"Yes, and it is also said that you would die. If this happens, where will we be? A nation that can no longer claim to be Andor, the home of the White Lion, is what we will be." Nineverah watched him tense and the Aiel maidens on the sides of the room stood with their hands resting on their black veils. Aiel never killed unless they were wearing their veils. The doors were opened and Talmun entered wearing a color shifting cloak which made him seem to disappear. A golden sword was tied at his side and he moved to stand at her side. Rand's eyes looked at hime searchingly before widening in realization.

"You bonded him?" Nineverah nodded slowly, "Before speaking with your own brother?" Here she clenched her teeth slightly. She had been hoping to keep her relation to Rand a secret so that they could avoid lifting her above Elayne who was supposed to take the throne.

"My decisions are mine, and I do not appreciate being cross questioned because of them." Here her voice gained a hint of steel, "Do I make myself clear?" He struggled with himself before finally sitting down with a far off expression on his face. She turned to the nobles.

"It has been a trying day. We found out that one of the Forsaken was impersonating being Morgase's consort," Naean fainted. Not many could speak about the subject easily. "And we have witnessed the triumph of the Dragon Reborn. Let us take a day to recover, for it is of no use in burning our fuel till we have none left." The nobles nodded before standing and curtsying or bowing, and leaving. When they finally left, Rand turned to Nineverah as the doors closed.

"Why are you fighting me so much? I just found you and I am only trying to protect my sister. Give me that chance."

"I understand, but you cannot allow your emotions to address me in such a manner. What you just did was see that I allow those close to me to do whatever it is they please. They no longer see it as because you are the Dragon Reborn."

Rand's forehead furrowed, "I don't care about appearances. Things are what they are and what anybody else thinks doesn't matter."

"And it is that type of thinking why I have to run Andor until Elayne returns. I cannot allow you to jeopardize the legitimacy of her claim. By you announcing you are my brother you have also painted a more appealing picture to them of me taking the throne, permanently. Is this what you want Rand?"

"Of course not, but we cannot allow people's perceptions to govern how we interact with one another."

Talmun spoke up, "If I may," Nineverah waved her hand in the direction of his rich deep voice. "What your sister is trying to say, al'Thor, is that you have now presented two strong figureheads in taking their rightful place to the throne and you have also jeopardized her image to the nobles."

"We've already discussed this. I know-"

"Do you though?" Rand finally roared in rage and a fire ball was launched at Talmun. Working quickly, Nineverah used a weave of water to unravel the fire. He looked at her in outrage. Nineverah looked at him with a neutral expression. He bellowed a challenge at her. They would fight to see who was the stronger between the two of them.

"I accept. It shall be held now." She turned to Talmun but suddenly she felt dread coming through their bond. A sick feeling was coming off of him but a beautiful sensation too, almost like Saidar but a raging ocean unlike the tranquility of Saidar. He was kneeling on the ground and finally looked up at her with an expression of pure terror.

"No," That one word was all it took for her suspicions about his reaction to be confirmed. She got up and quickly knelt beside him.

"No," That one word he repeated.

"Yes." She held him close to her as she stifled the tears which were making their way to her eyes. She placed her chin on his sandy gold hair and rocked him. Silently she placed a weave of spirit on him and tied it off, also inverting it to keep him from channeling Saidin. This was the only way to ensure that he would not go mad or feel empty. She could not take the risk of gentling him. Who knows the risks of one woman doing it? "Don't worry. I have a contingency plan until we can get you to the Tower."

"Going to Tar Valon is not going to help Nineverah. He needs to learn to control his gift or you're going to be taking something precious from him."

Keeping her composure, she answered calmly. "I will not allow him to go mad. I refuse. Rather I die than watch him waste away in front of me." Talmun rose slowly, holding her hand in between his big calloused ones.

"I cannot run from it forever. I will have to do something about it someday. Rather I learn to control it now than regret not doing so when I accidentally harm somebody." Nineverah shook her head and held his hand tighter. "Let me go, my love. I promise; I will return." Finally her hand became slack and he pulled his hand out before standing up. "I here you have declared amnesty for men who can channel." Rand nodded. "I would like to learn."

"Follow me. There will be no time for goodbyes. From now on, you are a student. Nothing more, nothing less." A gateway appeared and Rand was about to step through, but the Aiel-the Maidens of the spear- ran through first. Rand sighed as he stepped through with Talmun who turned to gaze longingly at her.

"Go Talmun. Go mad and the Light be done with you." He opened his mouth to say something but Rand stepped through. He closed it as she stood and turned away from him. Finally she heard him step through. "Rand," she called, "I will meet you in the courtyard in an hour's time for our duel. I shall see if you have the power to make me submit." Silence was all she got in return. She heard the gateway close and sat heavily in a chair. She would not allow Rand to defeat her. To do so would make him believe he was above her. She would have to go all out in her battle against him if reports of his prowess with Saidin were correct. It would end with the other submitting, or both of them exhausting each other to the point in which they would not be able to conduct their duties for some time.

Nineverah sighed, looking at where they had disappeared, "I await thee, Dragon Reborn. This battle will shape both our destinies. Make sure you are prepared to fight for your life." She stood and walked out to the night; A night which would be remembered by many.

**Sorry that it is moving so quickly. I promise it will begin moving slower. I just had to get the setting correct and now I can begin building savor for the changes in the plot. More will be written on the Niue'en as well as what Nineverah has learned. Review please, because this chapter would not have been written if I had not received a wonderful review in support of this story.**


End file.
